Harry Potter and the Sword in the Stone
by shi izen fumeiyo
Summary: What is this power that the dark lord knows not? What will happen when Harry confesses his feelings for a certain witch? Will She feel the way he does? These are a few of the questions that have been plaguing Harry's mind since sixth year. His seventh yea
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, settings, and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling as published by, including and not limited, to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The use of these characters and settings is for entertainment purposes only; no infringement is intended or should be inferred.

Prologue

The summer day appeared peaceful to any who passed by Privet drive, but it was not for a certain sixteen year old. The young man's skin looked slightly pinched as though he had been subsisting on just enough to survive; although, truth be told, he did during the summers. He had raven hair that seemed alive in that it went everywhere but where the unfortunate recipient wanted it to. The young man also wore round glasses that only slightly hid the vibrant green eyes that showed his emotion, to those who knew him, clearer than his actions ever could; however, they also showed the haunted soul of a boy forced to become a man, and in the process, had seen more death than one could possibly believe of anyone of his years. And there, just above his eyes, was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. This held its own dark story in that what caused it should have been the death of him; just as it had been for his parents and countless others.

For this young man and the scar on his forehead were as far from ordinary as one could be. He was Harry Potter a survivor, orphan, hero, friend, enemy, and a wizard. The scar on his forehead was a failed curse flung at him by the most powerful evil wizard of the century, and by all rights it should have killed him.

Currently, Harry was pacing in his bedroom of number four and looking at a photo. Ordinarily this photo of a young woman wouldn't have been something to concern oneself with, except that this photo was moving. The other thing that would draw someone's attention would have been Harry's muttering. "What would she say if I told her how I feel? Could I handle it if she doesn't feel the same way?" These questions, and the like, were plaguing his already overburdened soul and mind.

He smiled, and then a rather unpleasant thought hit him. _What would Ron say?_ Harry knew that his friend had had a crush on the young lady in the photo. The person in the photo just smiled and waved at Harry. She appeared to be the same age as him with brown hair that had a similar life to Harry's but, in his opinion, it looked good on her and wasn't nearly as wild. Her cinnamon eyes were filled with joy and tenderness.

"Hermione," he said the name of the one who had taken his heart long before he even realized it. Harry walked over to his bed and sat down still gazing, almost longingly, at the picture. It was then he tried to remember when it was that he had fallen for the lovely young witch. Not in the common sense of referring to a woman as a witch but instead as a being of magic. Hermione's picture stopped waving and gave him a stern look, almost as if to say ask and find out.

Harry smiled at this before pocketing the photo and then gazed about the room. It was a depressing site for it held little in the way of anything. Its furnishings consisted of a desk, bed, wardrobe, and a bird cage whose occupant was currently hunting for her evening meal. There also happened to be a trunk and, Harry's pride and joy, a Firebolt racing broom.

Again the young wizard's thoughts strayed to the lovely witch. He, once again, began trying to determine when he had first fallen in love with her. Was it their first year at Hogwarts (School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) when he saw her about to be killed by a mountain troll, was it when she stood by his side fourth year believing him when no one else did, or was it when she fell at the department of mysteries and all he could think of was whether she was alive or not. It was all these moments and more that had made him realize that he was in love with this wonderful person. He knew that if anything happened to her he probably wouldn't want, or even try, to go on. The smile he had fell and turned into a haunted expression as another thought hit him.

_If I tell her she will become a target for Voldemort. God, I can't do that to her; I can't risk it she should be safe._

Still inside another voice, the one that sounded so much like Hermione, said. Don't be stupid Harry she's already a target; remember she is your friend, she's a Muggleborn and she has fought and bested Death Eaters alongside you! Just tell her, and remember that you will do anything to keep her safe including taking an _Avada Kedavra_ curse for her! 

Again, Harry smirked at how she could lecture him without even being there. That voice was right; he would do anything to make sure that she would be ok no matter what happened to him. His stomach flipped as he thought of her and twisted as he again wondered what he was going to say to her.

Harry looked down at his books, parchment, and ink and sighed at the fact that his summer homework was done. _Hermione's starting to seriously rub off on me._ Immediately after thinking this another thought stuck him, focused on a less clothed version of the young witch. _Damnit, get your mind out of the gutter Potter!_

Finally, he looked around the near vacant room once more and decided to get a little rest. Just as he was getting comfortable a tapping was heard at the window.

"I'm up aunt Petunia…" _wait a second that was the wind-._Harry's eyes snapped open and then to the window. Outside the window was a hovering and grinning Remus Lupin. Harry just felt his jaw go slack and a dumfounded expression form on his face. Quickly, he got out of bed and opened the window. "Remus, what the hell are you doing here?" He demanded even as he grasped the man's outstretched hand.

"I though that would be obvious Harry; we're heading back to headquarters," Remus replied, and Harry grew suspicious immediately.

"What form does my Patronus take?" He demanded.

"A Stag."

"What did you tell me before I left for this summer?"

"I said 'tell her soon. She deserves to know.' Honestly Harry you're almost as bad as Ali-" Remus was suddenly cut off as Harry had practically flung himself at him and gave him a fierce hug. Remus just chuckled and asked Harry how long it would take for him to pack. Harry just looked at him and asked if Remus could take care of that while he wrote a note to the Dursleys. After the note and packing were done he looked at Lupin as if to say only one guard?

Remus just grinned, pulled out his wand and a glove, and tapped it saying, "_Portus_." The glove glowed blue and then dimmed again. Remus then held the glove out to Harry who, holding his belongings, touched it and both felt a tug behind the navel.

All too suddenly the ground caught up with him, and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. When Harry looked up he was shocked to see his rival Draco Malfoy smirking at him.


	2. A new love and new friends

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, settings, and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling as published by, including and not limited, to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The use of these characters and settings is for entertainment purposes only; no infringement is intended or should be inferred.

Chapter 1: A new love and new friends

For a moment Harry stared at his one time enemy turned friend, and then at the others in the room. Suddenly, an evil thought struck him and he winked at Draco. Leaping to his feet Harry drew his wand in a smooth motion pointing it straight at Draco whose own wand was pointed at him. "Defend yourself Malfoy!" he yelled.

Draco gave his trademark sneer before replying, "Bring it Potter!" Harry and Draco glanced around to check everyone's expressions. Mr. Weasley a man with thinning, fiery red hair had dropped his paper, his jaw going hanging open; Remus looked ready to intervene, Ginny Wealsey's eyes went wide, and her brother Ron's face was caught between a smirk and grimace. The others in the room, Severus Snape, Mrs. Weasley, and Minerva McGonagall, all looked thunderstruck. The only unaffected person in the room was Luna Lovegood who was found, as usual, reading the Quibbler upside down. Hermione was conspicuously absent from the room. Harry and Draco dropped their wands to their sides doubling up in laughter.

"They fell for it," they quipped in unison on the ground laughing. Ginny, the first to recover, walked between to the two of them and smacked them on the back of their heads.

"Harry I'd thank you not to curse my boyfriend!" Ginny was glaring and him as were most of those in the room. Ron and Luna being the exceptions, Ron was glaring at Draco and Luna was still reading. Suddenly she grinned and hugged Harry saying, "Welcome back." Harry smiled in return and then stood and received hand shakes and a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley. Harry then turned back to see Draco with his arm around Ginny and smiled again thinking that this was definitely a pleasant change.

Draco had changed sides during their sixth year. It seems that he received a rude awakening in how Voldemort went about his quest for power. This led him to question his allegiance to this "man" who had broken so many families and ruined so many more lives. He then made the choice to do what Snape had and go to Professor Dumbledore. He had been accepted by the kind, elderly wizard, and then he had found his redemption in the heart, and loving arms, of one Ginny Weasley. Draco had chosen not to go back as a spy, for his defection had been rather public. He had instead remained at number twelve for the holidays.

Harry continued to look around spotting Mr. Weasley, the latest Minister for Magic, and previous head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. Arthur had been elected to replace Cornelius Fudge as minister. The reasons were quite obvious. First he was he was not greedy or power hungry for he would never have remained in his ministry position had he been. Another reason was his unflagging support of Dumbledore when the last minister would not. Harry had been ecstatic when he had heard the news; for he respected the Weasleys, and loved it when they received the recognition that was long overdue.

As Harry continued to glance around before spotting something that put his earlier worries about Ron's reaction to rest. Ron had reached over to Luna's magazine and gently pulled it down leaning in for a kiss. At first Harry was shocked, next confused, then amused, and finally relieved. Then, another thought struck him. _Where was Hermione?_

As if in answer to his thoughts the front door opened and in walked Hermione holding a few shopping bags followed by Tonks. The moment she spotted Harry her face lit up and she screamed "Harry," dropped her bags which Tonks promptly tripped over, and ran full tilt to Harry wrapping him in a firm embrace. Instead of reacting like he usually did, shocked, he wrapped his arms protectively around her enjoying the simple pleasure of holding the woman he loved.

Harry looked over the lovely young woman in his arms. Her once untamed brown locks fell in gentle curls, and the Muggle clothing she wore showed off her amazing figure. Harry rested his chin upon her head and drew in her lovely sent; a strong scent of strawberries causing him to feel almost lightheaded. How long he held her he couldn't ever tell except that it was not long enough.

The two of them were just standing there as if in a trance when Ron asked, "Are you two going to stand there all day?" Hermione broke away, a brilliant shade of red coloring her features, but to everyone's surprise Harry just smiled. His smile grew wider as Hermione's blush deepened and everyone looked at Harry in shock. This was not the same young man whose emotion ran rampant, or the person who would blush when he made eye contact with a beautiful woman.

Suddenly the awkward situation dissolved as an owl appeared in the room. It dropped six letters on the floor before disappearing. Harry used the opportunity to relieve some of the embarrassment and grabbed the letters. They were the Hogwarts letters to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Draco, and Ginny. Tossing the letters to each of his friends Harry sat down on a couch flipping the letter over in his hands. Suddenly, Hermione let a less than dignified squeal after opening her letter. Harry knew what had happened and looked down at her hand spotting the head girl badge; reacting on instinct he enveloped her in another hug offering his congratulations.

She smiled at him and he turned back to his letter finally opening it, and into his palm fell a head boy's badge. "It looks like we're a matched set." Harry said to Hermione who had gone back to her letter; she, throwing her arms about him, let loose with another of those squeals that had endeared her to him. Ron and Draco looked at each other smirking at the two in front of them.

After many congratulations Harry and Hermione turned back to their letters. Then, Harry let out a gasp as he read that there would be another ball for just the seventh years, and their dates of course. _Oh god how do I ask her about this? _(A/N: The graduation ball will be held just after the winter holiday. It is something fun for just before the cram sessions began)

…

A day had passed since the students had received the letters. When the twins arrived they had torn into Harry about how "disappointed" they were in his being appointed Head Boy. Harry had just ignored their comments, keeping his badge on his person in order to prevent tampering.

His stomach tightened as he thought of what he was going to do about the ball. J_ust ask her Potter! You can't loose your chance like you did fourth year!_

Gathering up his infamous Gryffindor courage he walked over to Hermione. "Uh, 'Mione may I speak with you?" She turned to him gave him a suspicious look and then nodded. "Um, in private," he added noting the curious looks their friends were shooting him. She gave him another penetrating look before gesturing for him to lead on. He slowly lead her to Sirius's, his now, old room. Buckbeak the hippogriff had moved out and back to Hogwarts after their fifth year, having been on the run like Harry's godfather.

Harry drew in a deep breath looked into her eyes and then asked, "Hermione will you go to the graduation ball with me?" Her eyes grew wide in shock as this was the last, well not quite last, thing she had expected.

"Harry, why do you want to go with me?" She asked hoping beyond hope for what his answer would be. Harry chuckled and she looked at him with a bemused expression more fitting for Ron than her.

"You haven't figured it out Hermione?" he asked her with an intense gaze that sped up her heart. She shook her head and then gestured for him to continue.

"OK, my reasons are this: first off you are a beautiful, yes 'Mione beautiful," he insisted as she shook her head, "woman. Second, you are my best friend. Third, you have always been there for me. You never judged me, unless it was my homework. You stood by my side when others turned their backs on me and then believed what I told you. You helped me when I needed it and even when I was being a prat. Most of all though Hermione it is because…" he paused and again wondered why it was so hard to tell her this.

An encouraging smile from her allowed him to continue, "Most of all Hermione I asked you because I…love…you!" There he had got it out. Hermione could barely believe it; she had longed to hear him say those words to her and now she felt as though she were walking on air. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that this was to good to be true.

Harry, spotting this, shook his head slightly and then enfolded his arms around her, and pulled her closer to him. Leaning forward he captured her lips with his own. For a moment she just stood there stunned and then she leaned into the kiss herself, and their tongues began explore the others mouth. Eventually they both came up for air and Harry asked, "Does that tell you that I'm speaking from my heart? That I love you with the entire depth of my heart and soul?" She could only nod numbly and then she looked back into those lovely emerald eyes getting her answer yet again from him.

"Yes," she said after a couple minutes.

"Pardon?" he asked her a little mystified.

"Yes I'll go to the graduation ball with you." The largest smile she had ever seen from Harry was now plastered on his face, and she had to say it was the best thing she had seen in a long time.

…

After a few more minutes of talking, and snogging, the two made their way back to the living room for dinner. Surprisingly enough Harry shooed Molly and the others out of the kitchen and began to gather food, placing it on the counter. Ron blanched as he thought of what Harry would be doing to what had promised to be a good meal. Hermione seeing his face couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

It was then that Ron rounded on her, "What did you do to him?" She just shrugged and Ron continued, "He's gone mental Hermione." At that statement she just broke down and started laughing as he stared at her bemused.

…

After a couple of hours Harry emerged saying that dinner was ready and led them back into the kitchen. Ron gave him a dejected look before following him in. The smell in the kitchen that greeted them surprised everyone including an utterly shocked Molly Weasley. The air was filled with the delicious aroma of chicken, beef, and something sweet but not easily identifiable. Harry looked at the expressions before him in amused silence before gesturing toward the table. It was covered with an assortment of different foods.

Harry again, impatiently, gestured for them to sit down and then he pulled out a chair for Hermione gaining more strange looks from those gathered, but he just ignored them and sat down next to her. At first the meal went rather tensely as everyone poked at the food. Then, Hermione just began to dig in, impatiently, and from the semi-surprised look on her face the others began to eat more like usual. They soon found that the meal was quite good.

After the main course had been eaten Harry went to the oven and removed two pies and began apologizing that they were store bought. He was silenced by the looks thrown at him and soon the pies were little more than a memory.

"Harry where did you learn to cook like that?" asked Mrs. Weasley and Hermione in tandem.

"That's one of the good things that the Dursleys did for me without realizing, and something I've learned to enjoy." Harry replied sheepishly. Then he offered his hand to Hermione in a very gentlemanly way.

"What's with you two," Ron eloquently (Sarcasm lots of Sarcasm) quipped. Instantly, the two separated and Harry did something that he hadn't done since sixth year, he blushed a red any Weasley would have been proud of. Hermione only looked taken aback for a moment before giving Ron her patented glare of death as his girlfriend smacked the back of his head.

Harry, following Hermione's lead, overcame his embarrassment and placed an arm on her shoulder. He leaned in and asked her, "Should we tell them, or should we show them?" His eyebrow arched suggestively; she in turn smiled shyly raising two fingers.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips in another passionate kiss. Those around the table sat there thunderstruck as the two fell into their own world, oblivious to those staring at them. Then Draco and Remus spoke nearly at the same time.

"It didn't take you long to tell her, now did it, Harry."

"It's about bloody time Potter!"

Harry and Hermione were still off somewhere that was all their own, ignoring those around them. Finally, Harry released her lips and just held her close. He had just said, "I love Hermione," when the realization of where they were returned to them. The two turned to see the others grinning and a teary eyed Mrs. Weasley.

(A/N): I know that the first chapter has a lot of fluff but it will eventually become a mixture of action, angst, and of course fluff. The next chapter will deal with Harry's birthday among other things including shopping in Diagon Alley. The title's precedence will make itself known soon; probably by chapter four.


	3. Parties and Shopping?

Chapter 2: Parties and Shopping?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, settings, and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling as published by, including and not limited, to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The use of these characters and settings is for entertainment purposes only; no infringement is intended or should be inferred. I also do not own Leonard Nimoy's name as well as the book Teaching with the Brain in Mind by Eric Jensen.

Harry was awoken due to a prodding of his shoulder. "Go away. Need to sleep." The prodding continued and with a grunt Harry reached out for his glasses, finding a hand instead. Opening his eyes he found himself looking into Hermione's beautiful cinnamon eyes. He smiled sleepily and mouthed, _'Morning love._ Hermione blushed slightly before placing his glasses on his face. It was then he realized that there were others in the room, and Harry looked up finding a banner above his head saying, Happy Birthday Harry.

Harry's face was tinged slightly pink, but instead of stammering he decided to do something a little bold and pulled Hermione into his lap and the two shared another heated kiss. When they came up for air Hermione was as red as he had ever seen her, and he just pulled her closer as the others in the room either chuckled or went as red as her. Then, the twins plopped the cake, candles lit, in front of him. Harry couldn't help the tears rolling down his face as the group broken into a somewhat out of tuned Birthday song.

When the song ended everyone looked to find Hermione holding an overly emotional Harry. "T-Thank you." Everyone around him was looking at him with such concern that he started to laugh. "Sorry," he said looking up at them, "it's just that I've never had a birthday party before." The expressions ranged from understanding, to shock, and, from Hermione, rage. He pulled her closer to him and whispered, "it's all right 'Mione. Don't think of them," before kissing on the cheek. She shook herself and nodded leaning back into Harry, relaxing.

Harry looked around at those that had gathered. He saw Ron, Luna, Bill, Charley, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of course, but there also was Remus, Tonks, Moody, Professor McGonagall, and, his blood temperature dropped a few degrees, Professor Dumbledore. Harry had never quite forgiven Dumbledore for what he went through fifth year and for not telling him of the prophecy. Professor Snape, to the surprise of most of those there, was present and even had a gift. It was then Harry remembered when he had, rather forcefully, changed Snape's attitude toward him.

…

Flashback

Harry got off the ground for, surprisingly, the second time that night. "You'll have to do better than that Potter; especially if you ever hope to face the Dark Lord again." Harry gave him a venomous glare before smirking, an intriguing idea coming into his mind. "Alright on three Potter one…two…three…_Liglimens_!"

Once again Harry's memories were racing past him, but even as Snape seemed about to release and berate him Harry latched onto the wizard's mind. Harry began force feeding Snape his very worst memories, and to his satisfaction Snape's face was tinged with green. Snape tried to disengage his mind from Harry but to no effect as more images of punching sessions, being locked in the cupboard under the stairs, beatings, Harry's emotion as the kids around him had made fun of his clothing and broken glasses went through his mind, etc. Finally, Harry released Snape's mind, but not before conjuring a bin. The potions master promptly emptied himself into said bin.

Once he had regained his composure he looked over at Harry. For once his look was not hateful of loathsome but empathetic. "It seems that you and I had more in common than I thought Pot-Harry. I'm sorry that I judged you so harshly and for the way that I have treated you. Can you forgive me for acting like an overgrown child rather than a teacher?"

Harry was to shaken by what Snape had just said to say anything and just nodded his head.

(A/N: Just so you know there is implied as well as admitted child abuse in this flashback, but I will not state anything more for my own mental health. I absolutely hate the thought of child abuse. I have a low tolerance for anything remotely like abuse, rape, and the like on how much it takes to piss me off. Please use your imagination to come up with you own thoughts on what else those bastards did to him.)

End Flashback

…

From that day on Snape did his best to be more civil with Harry. Harry in turn made sure that he and his friends treated him with respect. Eventually, the two had formed an uneasy friendship.

As Harry blew out the candles only one wish was on his mind. _I wish that I will survive this war to give Hermione the future she deserves._

Then, for once, he was showered with gifts. Ron and Luna had gotten him a book on defensive spells, the twins some of the "safer" merchandise from their store, and Draco and Ginny gave him a book on wandless magic. Both Remus and Professor McGonagall dropped their presents next to him saying to open them later. Professor Snape gave him a book on healing Potions saying that with what's a head they will come in handy. The rest of the Weasleys gave him an assortment of different outfits saying it was about time he stopped wearing what that overgrown oaf outgrew. Professor Dumbledore gave him a book on healing spells. Still the gift Hermione gave him was the one he found most endearing. While the others gave him things to help him with his future, or to play pranks, she gave him something simple and wonderful. It was a simple locket with a wizard picture of the three of them taken in their sixth year on one side and a spot free for another photo.

Immediately, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his picture of Hermione, ignoring the surprised and amused looks of those gathered, he shrank it to fit and placed it in the locket. As he placed the chain about his neck he looked into Hermione's surprised face and said. "What? I told you that I struggling with my feelings for a while and, well, I have the picture because I wanted to always have you near me." To this she leaned against his giving him a grateful look before kissing his cheek. For once Ron kept quiet but felt a thumb cross under his eyes. He looked over at his girlfriend, Luna, and saw that she had been wiping the stray tear from his eyes. His having the 'emotional range of a teaspoon' long since gone, he seemed to have contracted a bad case of foot in mouth disease.

When Mrs. Weasley had asked if they should continue the celebration down stairs everyone readily agreed. Harry asked Hermione to remain with him for a moment. He began rummaging through his trunk for some clothes and found a neatly wrapped package. "Bullocks!"

"You kiss **me** with that mouth do you Potter?" Hermione asked him in a shocked tone while her eyes laughed at him.

"Sorry love, I just realized that I forgot to send Neville his present." He replied and watched her eyebrow arch in a way that would have made Leonard Nimoy proud. "Today's his birthday too remember?" As the realization struck her she suddenly enveloped him in a hug. "Uff, what was that for, not that I mind or anything."

"It's for just being you."

"Well I guess I'll have to be me more often. Hey," said Harry as she playfully smacked his arm. "Love, will you come with me to send this off?" She nodded and, after he was dressed, followed him to the attic. "Hedwig where are you?" queried Harry toward the rafters, and a beautiful snowy owl swooped down, landed on his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately. "Hi girl, will you do me a favor?" Hedwig just gave him a look that said _what do you think?_

Harry just chuckled before asking, "Can you take this to Neville for me?" She hooted, nipped him again and, as soon as he finished tying the package to her, took flight to Neville's home.

Draping an arm about Hermione's waist, Harry and Hermione set off to the kitchens. "What took you two so long?" asked Ron as everyone looked at the couple.

"Sorry everyone, but I just remembered that I forgot to send Neville his gift," then, to their skeptical looks, he said. "Before you go forming your own theories notice that neither of us looks disheveled or heated in any way." Hermione blushed, as most of the others gaped or mimicked Hermione at what he had just said. The twins on the other hand were rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. "Oh bloody hell that came out wrong!" Harry stated simply still not blushing at this. The party continued with further incident and for Harry it was one of the best days of his life. It was just over his first trip to Hogwarts and way below Hermione's response to when he told her how he felt.

…

"Harry, where the heck have you gone off to?" questioned one irate Hermione Granger. "You should be working on your summer homework." She had searched every room she could think of him staying in, but she had, thus far, only found Ginny with Draco and a slightly bemused Ron and Luna. Finally, she opened the door to the Black family's library. To her amazement she found him sitting there with his nose in a book, no less.

As soon as he saw her he closed and hid the book. "Hi 'Mione, what are you doing here?"

She gave him an intense stare before replying, "I was looking for you to see if you needed any help on your summer homework. I really didn't expect to find you here and reading a book no less. Would you mind telling me what that book was?"

The look she gave him took his breath away and he, pulling the book from behind his back, replied, "Sorry love, you'll have to help Ron with his, mine's done." She raised an eyebrow skeptically and Harry chuckled saying, "I'm not lying, you seemed to have just gotten through this thick skull of mine. As for the book, come over here and I'll show you." Hermione settled herself, happily, on his lap and he gently place the book on her's. The book was Teaching with the Brain in Mind by Eric Jensen.

She gave him a disbelieving look and he just shrugged. "I've decided that when this war is over I really don't want to work as an Auror. Ever since fifth year I've wondered if I should teach. I already consider Hogwarts my home," _mostly because you're there,_ he wanted to add but continued by stating, "and I just want to make sure that the students that graduate after us will have better teacher's than Quirrel and Umbitch, sorry 'Mione just my temper flaring. Most importantly though there are two reasons that I want to teach. First off, I enjoyed teaching the D.A. fifth year and was so proud of their accomplishments. Then, there is the fact that my schedule won't be so erratic as to keep me from the woman I love." As he said this he pulled her closer. _I wonder if there are any teaching books on DADA in Diagon alley. I guess I'll find out tomorrow._

…

"Hey Hermione, Harry hurry up we're about to leave." called Ron from the living room. Harry and Hermione came bounding, hands clasped, down the stairs. In the living room stood Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Mrs. Weasley, Moody, and Lupin.

When the arrived to find everyone in front of the fireplace Harry let out a groan and placed his glass safely into one of his pockets. Hermione just laughed at his expression, and he gave her a mock glare in return. "Let's get this over with." he said while the other gave him a strange look. "Before you say it I may have passed the appearation test but Hermione can't appearate yet so I won't." he merely took a pinch of the powder threw it into the flames and said "Diagon Alley" before disappearing into the flames.

"Hermione he's got it bad for you!" stated Ron simply.

"Not half as bad as I for him," she replied grinning.

…

When they had all arrived in the Leaky Cauldron Harry led, with Hermione by his side, the procession into Diagon Alley. He could feel the stares that not only he and Hermione but also Draco and Ginny were receiving. He leaned over and whispered, "Do you trust me my love?"

She looked at him curiously before replying, "with my life and my heart, why?"

"Because I want to know if you mind making our relationship a bit public," he answered. Seeing her eyes widen a little in fear, a little in shock, but mostly in surprise he said, "It's your choice but I'm tired of the stories the papers release and more so of the incorrect info. So, if you don't mind, I would like to give these people something to stare at besides my scar." When she nodded telling him she was willing he placed his lips firmly on hers. Without "meaning" to they had caused the shoppers to halt and stare less shiftily at them, more than one mouth dropping in astonishment.

The two easily got lost in the other, ignoring those around them. It took Remus tapping their shoulders and saying "Harry I think you accomplished your goal, whatever it was," to break the trance. Hermione blush a light pink as Harry laughed at the disruption they had caused. The group continued on with their shopping. Ron and Ginny had received brand new text books as well as brand new robes. While not as wealthy as Harry or the Malfoys nobody would be calling them poor, again, anytime soon.

Ron even made the comment that new robes were not all they were cracked up to be. "Honestly guys, they don't have that well worn feeling that my old robes do. Although, they do fit better." The group divided as they set off to buy their new dress robes so that the members of the opposite gender could be surprised at what they were going to wear. Draco's robes were black trimmed in silver; Ron's were a deep fiery red trimmed in, much to Ron's disgust, maroon. Harry's robes were emerald green trimmed in gold.

Harry then said that he had something he needed to do and asked Remus to come with him. Remus bemusedly agreed and the two disappeared into the crowd. "Sorry Remus it's just that I needed to do something and knew that Moody wouldn't have respected my privacy." At the look Remus gave him said, "Well this is a rather private thing that I needed to do and I knew that you of all people would respect that." Remus still looked skeptical but nodded his head just the same. "Remus it's just a private matter that will reveal itself soon. It's not dangerous if that's what you're worried about or at least I hope it isn't." He suddenly looked frightened of something, as if he were going to face a thousand Dementors.

The two stopped in front of what appeared to be a small jewelry store and Harry stepped inside looking around. Remus, so as not to intrude on Harry's privacy, looked at the shop across the street. After what seemed like hours, it had actually only been thirty minutes, Harry emerged with a few bundles in his hands. He gave Harry a question glance to which Harry replied with his own look that said _you'll find out later._

They made their way back to the group at which point all the other teens began to pester him about the packages he was carrying. He was not being liberal with this information and they kept bothering him until a voice questioned, "Lost your way have you Potter?"

Harry whirled around and found himself looking at a Death Eater's mask, several of them in fact. "Ah Lucius Malfoy I wondered when you would finally break free of Azkaban. Two years without the Dementors guarding it I'm disappointed." Harry's voice oozed sarcasm as he practically spat the words.

"Now, now Potter you say your disappoint but you're the one with the Mudb-" A sickening crack was heard as the Death Eater's legs shattered, and Lucius Malfoy ended up face down on the ground screaming in agony.

Harry's wand was now in his hand, his eyes burning with indignation and hate, as he cried, "_Stupefy, Impedimenta, Reducto,_" one after the other. The Death Eater's were caught off guard as, unfortunately, those in Harry's group. Then, the curse began to fly back and forth like an extremely violent tennis match. Draco had been taken out of the match after leaping in front of a rather nasty Cruciatus curse aimed for Ginny. Remus took down several of the Death Eater with stunning and body binding curses only to be stunned by the one that he had missed. Mrs. Weasley soon followed by a concerned and distracted Mr. Weasley as they were hit by no less than four stunners. Tonks was handling herself by morphing into various guises and confusing the already brain lacking individuals. Ron and Luna were working in tandem; while on would cast a shielding charm the other would cast a barrage of curses. The Death Eaters were losing and they knew it, and Harry and his group began to press the attack.

Then time seemed to stop as a pained voice yelled "Avada Kedavra," and a jet of green light appeared from one Lucius Malfoy's wand; it was headed straight for Hermione!

"No," screamed Harry as he lunged toward the light and, if not for all the noise, would have heard the cracking sound as Harry appeared in front of Hermione. The only thing that was on his mind was _I can't lose. Not like this, I love her to much for this to happen._ These thoughts of love filled his very being and, in the distance, a certain Dark Lord began to writhe in agony. Had anyone been looking really been looking they would have seen a faint gold glow emanating from Harry's body just before the curse hit him in the chest. With that strike all Harry saw was darkness.

(A/N): Before I start receiving hate mail or reviews proclaiming that I'm the devil incarnate or something to that effect please listen to what I have to say. First of all remember that the description still says in progress and I have yet to reveal the title's secret. I would never end a promising story on its second chapter. On a happier note I wonder if you have guessed what the packages are. Remember that it's more than two. I also plan, for you skeptics, to write another flashback or two explaining Draco's defection.

I also wanted to say thank you for all the great reviews, and I want to make one thing clear. I am not, as you will see in my profile, Excalibur or Anduril or a collaboration thereof. My user name was derived from linking my two favorite swords, Excalibur and Anduril. Sorry for any confusion this has caused and I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. As for the book it was a real one chosen by myself at random.

Jim


	4. Hysterics and the Final Journey Home

Chapter 3: Hysterics and the Final Journey Home

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, settings, and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling as published by, including and not limited, to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The use of these characters and settings is for entertainment purposes only; no infringement is intended or should be inferred.

(A/N): Sorry for not posting this chapter earlier but life has been throwing me curveballs as of late. My grandmother passed away. So you can probably imagine why my writing has taken backseat to my life. Plus HBP kind of took a toll on my writing as well. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also beware the language and scenes will be more graphic and violent in nature than the previous chapters.

"What happened? Is he alive?" Hermione screamed. After the killing curse had been fired at Harry and he had fallen, the Death Eaters thought they had won and made their escape.

Remus went to Harry, his hand trembled as his finger reached for the artery in the young wizard's neck to check for a pulse. He nearly fainted as he felt the thump-thump of the steady pulse, and turned to Hermione. Her eyes had clouded over and her cheeks tear streaked as she waited for Remus to fill her in.

"Don't worry, he's alive," he reassured her, and then looked over at the young man in wonder.

"But how is this possible?" Remus mused inwardly, looking at those around him. From the expressions directed his way he realized he had spoken out loud.

_Pop!_

No less that twenty Aurors appeared, late as usual, at the scene looking around at the street. They bound the unconscious and therefore abandoned Death Eaters, including one gel-legged Lucius Malfoy, and began to revive those who had been stunned. When they tried to revive Harry they found him unresponsive. Hermione grabbed him and began to shake him.

"Harry wake up, please wake up, you can't do this to me!" She broke into choked sobs and whispered, "I love you Harry. Please come back to me."

Just then Harry muttered, "Not so rough Hermione. I think I had too much fire whisky."

Everyone just stared as Harry sat up and looked at the upset expressions.

"What's going on? Why are you looking at me like I just-" He stopped and then remembered the elder Malfoy's curse flying toward Hermione. "Uh, just how the hell did I survive that curse?"

When he looked up at Hermione he saw her tears and it tore his heart apart. "No love, I'm alright. Come here."

He tried to open his arms when he realized his left arm wouldn't move. So instead he wrapped her in a one armed hug.

"I think we need to go to St. Mungos," he commented lamely. She looked at him and the realized his arm was hanging uselessly at his side. "Sorry love but it jus-"

She silenced him with a kiss and looked to the others who were still in shock. "Um Mr. Weasley Harry needs to get to St. Mungos. Could we use a portkey since he probably shouldn't apparate in his condition?"

Mr. Weasley numbly drew out his wand tapping a piece of parchment from his pocket and said, "_Portus__."_

The parchment glowed a faint blue before returning to normal and he held it out for them to touch. Once everyone had at least a finger on the parchment he counted, "3…2…1."

Everyone felt a tug behind their navels and reappeared on the floor (thanks to a certain couple) of St. Mungos and began to disentangle themselves from one another.

Harry was beginning to find the whole 'I can't move my arm' thing slightly aggravating as he tried reaching for Hermione's hand. She turned and found him glaring at the offending limb before he wrapped his right arm around her. Soon they were on the fourth floor of the hospital. It was all Harry could do not to cringe as they walked on.

'For once couldn't I get through a year of my life as a wizard and not end up needing medical attention?' he wondered silently.

After checking in, a healer almost seemed to appear out of thin air, probably literally. He chalked this up to one of his actually useful advantages of being 'Harry Potter.' She greeted him in a rather enthusiastic manner and tried to shake his left hand only to realize that arm was his problem. She blushed at this mistake as Harry looked about impatiently, reached for Hermione's hand, and waited for the healer to examine his arm.

However, about thirty minutes the healer was looking very upset. When Harry inquired as to why she said, "I'm sorry Harry but I can't fix it. By all rights you shouldn't be, well, alive and I can't figure out what's wrong with your arm. I'm sorry."

She repeated and was surprised to see Harry with a slightly disappointed smile on his face. "It's alright. I mean it'll be hard only having one arm to use-"

"Well Harry I can't fix your arm completely but I can give you partial control over it." At his intrigued look she continued, "It will allow you to move the arm but it is going to make you seem clumsy and will have to maintained by casting the spell once a week. Are you willing to accept a clumsy limb?"

Harry nodded and she tapped her wand on his arm saying, "_artus__ motus_." A yellow glow consumed his arm and it began to twitch. Harry looked at the appendage and tried flexing it. The arm's movements were jerky and slow but it was a start.

"Thank you!" he stated before rushing over and pulling Hermione into a slightly clumsy two armed hug. After thanking the healer again they left the hospital to journey back to number twelve.

…

It was a couple of days after the incident and Harry was beginning to get more than annoyed with his arm. He could use the arm but it was clumsy, and to date he knocked over four glasses of juice, elbowed both Ron and Draco, knocked two knives off the table, spilled an uncountable amount of food on himself and those next to him (Ron and Hermione).

The most mortifying incident had been when he had touched Hermione in a very inappropriate area. He had been reaching for her shoulder and she had turned around before his hand was fully extended. She had said it was alright but she blushed every time she looked at him since.

Currently, he was sitting in his room of number 12 and silently berating himself for something he considered his fault. He let out a frustrated sigh as he heard a tapping at the door and called out, "Yes?"

The way he said it was probably a little harsh but he was into his pity party to much to care, or at least until he noticed that it had been Hermione at the door. He looked down at his feet ashamed at his actions toward her.

"Sorry 'Mione, I guess this damned arm is frustrating me more than I tho-" He was interrupted as she had flung herself upon him.

"It's alright Harry I told you before that it was so. Now come on dinner is ready and Mrs. Weasley will get upset if you miss another meal." He actually let out a chuckle to this and pulled her into a firmer hug.

"I know you're right, but I don't know if I want to move. I'm quite happy here." In response to this Hermione playfully smacked his arm before they left for dinner.

…

"Mum where's my jumper?"

"Harry have you seen my wand?"

"Where is that bloody owl?"

"Have you seen any crumple horned Snorcacks?"

The conversation about number twelve made it obvious that it was once again the day they were supposed to get back to Hogwarts and as usual they were running late. Some how they managed to get things sorted and were all riding in Mr. Weasley's newest 'toy,' a 1987 Ford Crown Victoria. They made it onto platform 9¾ with just a minute to spare.

Just as the last bag was loaded and hug was exchanged this Hogwarts Express began moving. The group ran, quickly boarding the train, and amazingly found an empty compartment in the prefects' car as they waited for the other prefects to gather. The couples seated themselves next to each other, although in a six person compartment, with three couples vying to sit with his or her partner, that can be difficult. Hermione found herself, much to her and Harry's mutual pleasure, seated on Harry's lap.

Harry looked off at each of his friends and wondered what had brought them to this moment, and whether or not they would all be around for more moments like it. Harry's eyes strayed upon Ginny and Draco holding each other, lost in their own world. Harry remembered the events that had led up to these two falling for one another. It started as every other trip to Hogsmeade, at least until the death eaters showed up:

_Begin Flashback_

_Harry, Hermione and Ron were out on a Hogsmeade visit. They were currently in the Three Broomsticks enjoying butterbeers. The day had been fairly peaceful and, for the first time in about six months, Harry began to feel himself relax. It was then that a muted explosion was heard. _

_Immediately, much to Harry's satisfaction, every present member of the renewed D.A. jumped to their, feet wands in hand. Harry cautiously strode toward the door of the building when a spell hit the door and sent both him and it flying back in. As he struggled to his feet, thankful that he had only been hit by the door, someone shouted immobilis. Suddenly, everyone, minus his/her eyes, was frozen in place._

_That was when twelve Death Eaters, four minus their masks, entered. The four could be easily identified as Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. Then a fifth Death Eater raised her mask, Bellatrix Lestrange, and smiled malevolently down at the semi-prone Harry._

_Harry was currently thinking, 'Shit, how the hell do I fix this fucking situation? How do you end this curse when you can't speak? SHIT!'_

_"Don't worry Potter, we're not here to kill you. Yet," Bellatrix taunted. "No Potter, we are here to make you suffer. Draco, come here. You'll be first to be tested."_

_Draco stepped up with an emotionless face, drew his wand and pointed it straight at Harry._

_"Not him Draco. We want Potter to suffer another way." She made a motion to gain his attention and pointed at a small child. "She will do as to make Potter suffer." _

_Draco again without showing any emotion raised his wand toward the frightened child but then he suddenly froze as he looked into her eyes._

_'Damn it! I've got to stop this. Why did he stop?' Harry's thought process became jumbled as he looked at Draco's unmoving form. _

_Draco's blank face hid a myriad of emotions. The number one thought on his mind was, 'I can't do this to a child.' Draco was finally realizing that the price one paid to serve the dark lord was one he wasn't willing to pay._

_"Draco it would be your fathers will that you do this, and if you don't you will not be accepted by the Dark lord." stated another female death eater who sounded suspiciously like, and probably was, Draco's mother._

_The young Malfoy's wand lowered and he turned toward the others. _

_"Then to hell with the Dark Lord and my father. I will not torture children. Abrogare carmen!" Suddenly, everyone previously frozen could move again, and Draco let loose a flurry of stunning, disarming, and other jinxes/curses. Harry was quick to join in, shouting curses barely an instant after Malfoy. _

_"Flagrare," a ball of orange flame hit Lestrange. "Gellare," he shouted jumping over a stunning curse. An ice blue light jetted from his wand and encased a still befuddled Pansy in ice. Ron followed with a stunning spell that clipped Goyle._

_"Clipeus," shouted Hermione as four curses flew toward her. Her shield caused all the curses to fizzle out on contacted. Harry moved forward stunning or binding every standing Death Eater he could._

_Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Ron draw his wand back and let loose with a, "perturbatio." Harry nearly laughed as the chaos spell formed a stream of water that connected with Crabbe and transfigured the Death Eater wanna-be into a panda._

_That was when he heard the shout of Hermione, "Harry behind you!"_

_Turning Harry saw Lestrange's slightly charred frame pointing her wand right at his face. Her lips curled in a hideous smile that made her time in Azkaban all the more apparent. Her face was gaunt and her eyes seemed to have sunken into it. The hate and insanity that lay behind her eyes only served to make the woman only more repulsive._

_"You lose, Potter." She drew a breath for what Harry knew was a killing curse. _

_With reflexes honed by Quidditch, he ducked quickly shoving his wand into her stomach before simply saying, "fulgur." Bellatrix then found out first hand what a lightning rod felt like as two bolts of lightning struck her in the back._

_When he looked up he saw his one time enemy currently looking down at his mother's unconscious form. He then went up to Draco and said, "You made the right choice Malfoy."_

_"I hope so Potter. I hope so," was the uncertain, yet still somewhat bitter reply._

_End Flashback_

From that day Harry and Draco became uneasy friends, but since he had started dating Ginny they became closer to real friends. Harry was snapped out of his reverie when a Ravenclaw prefect looked poked his head in, saying that the last prefect was there.

They made there way out and found all of the new and returning prefects minus Pansy as she, Crabbe and Goyle had been expelled and imprisoned. Hermione led the meeting as Harry was only slightly versed in the duties of a new prefect or, for that matter, Head Boy. He sat and listened to his girlfriend brief the others in the room on what they would be expected to do. She also gave the seventh year prefects a small briefing on the graduation ball.

Soon the meeting was over and the six went back to the compartment and once again found themselves in a comfortable silence. It was Draco's turn to reminisce about that fateful day when Ginny had walked into his heart.

_Flashback (Draco's POV Third person)_

_'Did I make the right choice?' Draco thought for the hundredth time that day. It had been nearly a month since that fateful Hogsmeade weekend, and the question still came to him more often than not. He was currently working on his transfiguration essay although it was more staring than writing._

_So lost in those thoughts was he that he never noticed a certain female, red haired Gryffindor come over to his table and sit down. She looked at him waiting for him to acknowledge her in some way. When he wasn't forthcoming with a greeting, or a get lost for that matter, she waved her hand in front of his face. He was startled out of his internal bickering and found him looking at the highly amused Gryffindor._

_"What is it Weasley?" Draco asked, though it lacked the venom it usually had for the Weasley name._

_"You looked like you could use a friend," was Ginny's simple reply. Malfoy snorted. _

_"I need no one, especially not a blood traitor like you." Again his words lacked the conviction they once had._

_"Well if you ever need someone to talk to you know who to look for," she stated ignoring the lacking insult. Then, she surprised Draco by bending low and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips._

_Stunned, Draco sat with his hand on his lips for a moment before getting up and calling out. "Wait… Ginny?" _

_When she turned back to look at him he said. "I'd like to take you up on your offer."_

_As they walked out neither noticed as Harry and Hermione tried, and nearly failed, to silence and restrain the red head of their trio._

_End Flashback_

After that incident Draco and Ginny had started dating, even with the protests from her older brother. Harry was glad that Ginny had found someone to love.

The teens finally noticed that it was getting dark and decided to change into their school robes. As they departed from the train they saw Hagrid smiling and waved to him. The biggest change since sixth year was shown when Hermione and Ron gasp as they approached the carriages. Harry felt a pang of guilt as he realized that they too could see the thestrals.

'It's only going to get harder from here on in.' thought Harry as he stroked one of the thestrals. The trip up to the school was made in companionable silence and soon they all were listening to the sorting hat's song of unity and the like. Harry had to nearly shove his fist in his mouth as Hermione told Ron of for his eating habits and Ron nearly spat food on her trying to retort.

Next Dumbledore stood up, the food vanished, and everyone quieted down.

"First of all," the aged wizard began, "to all first years, welcome to Hogwarts. And of course, to all returning students welcome back. I would like say that you are all in for a great year filled with learning, love, and fun."

"But that would be a lie." A collective gasp went up from the students. "The truth is that with the events of the past years, one has no idea if they will even live one more day."

"With Voldemort," a collective of shudders and gasps among many students interrupted Dumbledore, and he patiently waited for it to quiet down. "As I was saying, with him on the loose all we can hope for is to live life to its fullest.

"But that is not to say that there will be no learning, love or fun to be had while you are here. For that is why you are here. And I want you to know right now that this is why we," Dumbledore languidly gestured across the table where he and the other professors sat, "are going to try our best to make it so.

"So for now, young witches and wizards, eat your fill and drink merrily with your fellow classmates. Pay no mind of what comes tomorrow, only of the sweet bliss that you each share in tonight. Tomorrow will come soon enough.

"But when tomorrow comes, and the happiness of this night is just a memory, the real battle will begin. It won't be a battle fought between opposing sides, but rather a battle to ensure that each of you survives once those who wish harm upon us come. But when that day comes, I want you all to remember one thing.

"Remember," Dumbledore concluded, "that no matter what else happens in our lives, we each shape our own destiny."

There was a polite applause from the students as the headmaster concluded his sobering, yet still awe-inspiring speech. Not long after bade them all a good night and sent them off to bed. As the students made their way to their respective houses, it seemed that everyone's mind was on the welcome speech.

Well, all but one. As Harry's head hit his pillow his last thought for the night was 'What am I going to do for Hermione's birthday?'

A/N: Sorry, hard to resist.


End file.
